Requiem for a Dream
by Requiem Artist
Summary: *in game* Seymour takes a rather unfamous pilgrimage with a girl as her single guardian... finding himself in love and lost on what to do. Told primarily through Seymour's perspective. (Old story under my old pen name, Darken Seraph)
1. Default Chapter

Requiem for a Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or any characters. Character Aurora is the only original (along with her aeon, Sehkmet).   
  
  
  
_Ten years ago I was a silly guardian with a childish dream to make up for my mother's death to fight along side a summoner. Why did things happen so? Aurora what things could I have done to save us both from our pain? Life is a dream non-existent we are but pieces of a chess game, controlled by the master, Yevon Spira spirals in an endless sea of pain and suffering. Sin had been brought into our world to punish us for our evil deeds. And what of those evil deeds? You, even you, a summoner, questioned the ways of Yevon asked why, when and where. Perhaps that is why Sin took you. The farplane is so beautiful, Aurora However, you are absent Where are you, my dawn? I wander aimlessly, my plan had been wavered and destroyed by a summoner and her guardians Do they really think they can defeat Sin? Without the final summoning they are in a futile effort to save a dying world from endless pain. I was trying to help the pain! Where are you!? Why are you not here with me? Did you not die inside Sin? Because you are unsent, did you become a fiend? Oh, my precious Dawn Without your guidance, I was sure to wander astray I guarded you; you shielded me I wanted to give my life for you; you gave yours for me I loved you I still do. I wanted to end this pain, Aurora With your absence, agony takes it's place. Without your love, despair takes over my mind. I never wanted pity, Aurora you didn't either did you? You wanted to defeat Sin make the Eternal Calm come as did I What happened to me, Aurora? Let me trace my steps let me return to the happiest time of my life The day I met you.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Seymour come here." Jyscal spoke softly to his 18-year-old son.  
  
"Yes, father?" Seymour asked in his mature, soft voice.  
  
"There is a summoner in Guadosalam. Go and greet her Invite her into our home with open arms. She's had a rough journey, with no guardians and only 3 aeons." Jyscal gestured to his son, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Of course, father. I shall do my best." Seymour smiled to him, dark thoughts racing through his head. He had no respect for his father, but taking up his father's position right now would not be wise. He lacked the experience to gain the peoples' trust.  
  
"That's my son" Jyscal smiled, still unable to detect the dark flames in his son's heart.  
  
Seymour turned and walked out of the large mansion in the back of Guadosalam. The Guado greeted the half breed with smiles, but most of them seemed to be crowded near the inn. Seymour smiled, narrowing his eyes softly. The people had recently been introduced to Yevon, and they were still amazed and obsessed with every summoner that passed through here. With no temple, summoners did not remain long, but passed through with little care or thought. Perhaps that is why, Seymour thought, it took so long for Yevon to come to the Guado people.  
  
Seymour made his way up the thick pathway towards the inn and entered. Upon his entering, he saw only the heads of Guado no summoner. It was highly unlikely that the summoner was a Guado after all, one would think at least he or his father would have heard of the Guado.  
  
"Where is the summoner?" Seymour inquired, nudging a nearby Guado.  
  
"Up there, beyond everyone else. She's waiting for a room, but they're all filled with passing travelers." The Guado whispered to his Lord's son.  
  
"I see" Seymour lips curled into a clever smile, "Please, excuse me my father wishes to greet the summoner."   
  
The people parted upon Seymour's request; as Seymour looked on, the summoner held in front of him was an unexpected pleasant surprise.  
  
She stood calmly; a long pale dress fitted her feminine curves nicely. Long, light-brown hair draped down her shoulders halfway down her back and dark eyes stared around the room as a gentle smile protruded from pouty lips. Her sleeves covered her hands, but she held a summoner's rod in her right hand and a small purse with potions and what not attached to the ribbons around her dress.   
  
"You must be Lord Jyscal's son I've heard of you." She spoke, her voice soft, but strong. She bowed to him.  
  
"Please there is no need for these formalities I am Seymour-Guado it is a pleasure indeed, my lady?"  
  
"Aurora." The girl smiled and nodded.  
  
"Aurora quite a name you have quite fitting, as well. Your beauty is that of the sunrise." Seymour bowed himself. "Come, my father wishes to meet you"  
  
"I would like to get a room reserved here first, if you don't mind." Aurora asked politely.  
  
"That won't be necessary. My father wishes to present to you a place to stay for the night."  
  
"Oh I"  
  
"Please, don't refuse, my lady summoner. It is a rare honor that a summoner decides to stay here in Guadosalam let it be our pleasure." Seymour explained.  
  
"As you wish, Seymour." Aurora smiled. She was used to the formalities, but something about Seymour enticed her.   
  
"Well then, come this way, Aurora." Seymour held his hand out. Aurora stepped in front of him and walked out of the inn, waving at the Guado before she exited. The Guado exchanged looks and whispers of excitement.  
  
Seymour began to lead Aurora to his father's mansion until she paused. He stepped forward a bit before pausing and turning around.  
  
"Is there something bothering you, My Lady Aurora?" Seymour asked.  
  
"No, nothing really. It's just beautiful here in Guadosalam I'm just admiring it."  
  
"Well, now we shall have time for that later my father is waiting." Seymour turned and began walking again.  
  
Aurora nodded and started to follow once more.   
  
Upon entering the mansion, Aurora looked around, a small smile spread across her face; "It's very beautiful in here. I thank you for your hospitality. It's been quite a long journey so far."  
  
"Why is it that you have no guardians?" Seymour asked.  
  
"I" She began.  
  
"Lady Summoner! It is an honor to have you here in Guadosalam" Jyscal came through a set of double doors that lead from his chambers.  
  
Aurora looked up and bowed, "Maester Jyscal the pleasure is truly mine!"  
  
"Child, please stand. I assume my son has introduced himself properly?" Jyscal asked, walking to Aurora with a smile.  
  
"Yes, Seymour was very polite."  
  
Seymour glanced at his father, and returned his gaze to the lovely Aurora.  
  
"That is good to hear. Please, come this way I've much to ask and discuss with you, My Lady Summoner." Jyscal took her hand and led her away from Seymour.  
  
Seymour rolled his eyes and turned around, walking up the stairs and through the double doors. He walked down a large hallway and entered the room on the left. He threw himself on the bed and contemplated his boredom.  
  
He sat up again, knocking the lock of hair out of his face and walked to the mirror.  
  
Half man, half Guado Always alone  
  
"" he whispered softly.   
  
Shaking his head, he climbed back into his bed and relaxed on his side. Soon the summoner would be gone and things would stop being so hectic in Guadosalam. He closed his eyes and fell asleep swiftly.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
A gentle tapping on the door startled the sleeping Seymour. He rose from his bed and approached the door, opening as he ran his clawed hands through his hair. He was slightly embarrassed to see Aurora standing before him. She smiled and looked down a bit.  
  
"Did I wake you?" she asked quietly.  
  
"No, I was cat-napping. Worry not, My Lady Aurora. Is there something I can help you with?" Seymour asked politely, looking for anything to sate his boredom.  
  
"Well Your father wanted to show Guadosalam to me, but" Aurora began.  
  
"Let me guess he is too busy to even show a summoner around our town?" Seymour finished.  
  
"It's really not a big deal, Lord Seymour"  
  
"Please, no formalities. Seymour will be just fine."   
  
"Of course, Seymour. Lord Jyscal asked that you show me around, but if you are too busy" Aurora trailed off.  
  
"I'm doing nothing at all. Please, it would be a pleasure, Lady Aurora." Seymour smiled, "Please, let me grab a few things before we leave."   
  
Aurora nodded in reply, "I shall wait downstairs for you."  
  
Seymour smiled, turned and walked to his bed and sat. Leaning down, he grabbed his shoes and put them on. After standing, he brushed the blue lock that hung over his face, glaring at it slightly. He pondered what Aurora meant by having heard of him. An uneasy weight fell in his stomach as the thought crossed his mind of his own heritage. A half-bred child like he may not go so well with such a beautiful summoner. Deciding on apathy, Seymour walked down the stairs and greeted Aurora with another smile.  
  
"Forgive the wait." He said softly.  
  
"Oh, I wasn't waiting long." Aurora smiled as she gazed at the pictures that decorated the stairways.   
  
"The pictures are all of the Guado Lords who resided here in Guadosalam." Seymour answered her question that remained silent.  
  
"And soon, your picture shall hang on these walls, will it not?" Aurora smiled as she turned and looked at him.  
  
Seymour nodded, another smile creeping across his lips as he thought of his father's death.  
  
"Well, Seymour, I'm ready for Guadosalam." Aurora walked to him, still smiling brightly.  
  
"And I will be happy to show you around." Seymour returned her smile.  
  
They walked out of the large mansion and started walking into a few homes and shops in Guadosalam, the people greeting both Aurora and Seymour with excitement. Aurora stocked up on a few more items and bought a new bangle of armor that protected against almost every kind of illness. The shopkeeper even gave her a few extra items free. After the tour of the town, Seymour began to lead her to the farplane.  
  
"Would you like to go to the farplane?" Seymour asked.  
  
Aurora paused and looked up at him with uncertainty, "I'd much rather just return to the mansion, if you don't mind. I'm just rather tired. Perhaps tomorrow if I don't leave right away, but the pilgrimage calls for me, so I better get some rest."  
  
Seymour nodded, "As you wish. Let us return."  
  
They walked back to the mansion, exchanging few words of small talk between each other. Seymour was attracted to her, his attraction obvious to him, but Aurora seemed quiet and reserved around him, and Seymour wondered why.   
  
Is it because I am half Guado? Do I frighten you, Aurora? Seymour asked himself.  
  
"Seymour?" Aurora asked as they walked up the steps to the mansion.  
  
"Yes, Lady Aurora?"  
  
"Thank you for showing me around. You are truly a wonderful gift to this town and to your people. Soon, you will be a great man, a great leader to all of Spira, as your father is now." She smiled.  
  
Seymour turned his eyes away for a moment; _I will be greater than my father was, for I will heal Spira!  
  
_Aurora opened the doors to the mansion and stepped in. He followed and led her to a spare bedroom that once belonged to Seymour's mother.  
  
"I hope you find this room fitting, Lady Aurora."  
  
"It's beautiful. Thank you again, Seymour. This evening is memorable and I enjoyed myself immensely." She smiled, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"It was my pleasure. I am sure you will find everything necessary. If you have any troubles, do not hesitate to ask me for anything." Seymour's lips curled into a small smile.  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"Now, I shall leave you to rest. Sleep well, Lady Aurora." Seymour walked out, shutting the door on his way out.  
  
Aurora finally felt the freedom to blush. She had instantly fallen for Seymour, the first time she even spotted him in the inn. She had heard of him, the half Guado son of Maester Jyscal, but she did not expect to see what she saw. It was both pleasing and strange, this man was. He seemed gentle and happy on the outside, but Aurora saw something inside him that frightened her a little. He had a darker side, a much darker side. Whether or not she would ever see it, Aurora did not want to know.  
  
Seymour walked to his room to discover his father waiting for him. Jyscal stood by Seymour's dresser, holding a picture of his mother.  
  
"Your mother was a beautiful woman, Seymour. I am sure she is very proud of you." Jyscal set the picture down and turned to his son.  
  
Seymour did not say anything. He simply stood and waited to see what his father wanted.  
  
"I wish to speak to you about Aurora, Seymour. She has no guardians. I think it would be wise for you to become her guardian and lead her to Zanarkand. Defeating Sin will be impossible without guardians." Jyscal said after a moment's silence.  
  
"Me, a guardian? Please father, you do not think that I-" Seymour began.  
  
"I do not wish to see that woman die, Seymour. She could very well be able to defeat Sin and bring a long deserved Calm for Spira. I know you are capable my son. Your mother will come to your aid if you need it." Jyscal interrupted.  
  
Seymour narrowed his eyes a bit. "I suppose it is better than waiting around here doing nothing. Besides, I'm fond of Lady Aurora." He locked eyes with his father, "And it's not as if you will have any time for me."   
  
Jyscal frowned, but before he could reply, Seymour spoke once more.  
  
"I shall go with Lady Aurora, father, as you wish. Now, if that is the case, I must be ready before she is to deliver the news that she has a new guardian. Goodnight, father."  
  
Jyscal did not speak, as he should have. He simply turned and walked away from his son.  
  
Seymour watched him walk out and glared for only a moment. His expression returned to its normal expression of false apathy as he lied down on his bed, not even bothering to remove his clothing. He closed his eyes and tried to forget the pain he felt. Perhaps Aurora would be able to help, he thought. He then laughed at his own thought for what could a summoner, destined to die by Sin, do for his pain?  
  



End file.
